Ganing Control
by Ghostwriter
Summary: A different ending to "Haunted".


GAINING CONTROL

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

The ep "Haunted" with a slight deviation. I've been wanting to do a series of interconnected one-shots of Jeremy/vampire Vicki, but hadn't gotten around to it. This one-shot is a prequel to that series which I'll start as soon as my other fics are done. The Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW. And I believe Vickie already knew Damon's name.

"Vicki! AAAAAHHHHH!" Pain! That was pain! She was hurting him! Vicki quickly shoved Jeremy away just as Elena approached them.

"Jeremy!" Elena exclaimed and ran to her brother as Stefan dashed towards the vampire.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"I'm sorry. I hurt him. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him," Vicki sobbed.

"It's okay, it's okay," Stefan assured, wrapping her in a hug. "Now do you see what I was talking about? The hunger? The danger?" he continued. Vicki nodded.

"Jeremy, are you all right?" Elena asked in concern, as she helped her brother to stand.

"Her-her-face," Jeremy stammered. "What happened?"

"I don't think you'll believe me."

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Stefan stated. Vicki shook her head.

"Kill me," she said.

"What?" Stefan asked in shock. _Kill her? Is she serious?_ he wondered.

"I hurt Jeremy. I could've killed him. I don't want to take the risk," Vicki continued, staring up at him so that he could see how serious she was.

"And you understand that now, which means it'll be easier for me to help you," Stefan told her.

"Really? I'll be able to survive on animal blood? I mean, Damon said-" Vicki began.

"It's hard, but I'm proof that it **is** doable," Stefan assured. Jeremy stared at Vicki who was talking with Stefan. What was going on?

"Elena, please tell me what's going on. What's wrong with Vicki?" Jeremy questioned. His sister sighed. Jeremy was right. He deserved to know.

"Jeremy, you know you can trust me, right? And you know I won't lie to you," Elena began.

"This sounds heavy," Jeremy commented.

"It is," Elena responded. "Jeremy, Vicki's a vampire."

"A va-" Jeremy let out a scoffing laugh. "I thought you said you weren't going to lie to me." _I can't believe this. Why won't she tell me the truth?_ he wondered.

"I'm not lying. Damon turned her and she doesn't know how to control herself, which is probably why she bit you." Hearing the conversation, Vicki and Stefan looked towards Jeremy and Elena.

"He probably hates me now. Not that I blame him. I **did** try to kill him," Vicki stated.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Stefan told her.

"I'd hate me," Vicki said, and if Stefan's heart was still beating, it definitely would've broken at the sad tone.

"A vampire? That's why the costume is so good?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah," Elena replied.

"So, what happens to her now?" Jeremy wondered.

"Stefan will try to help her deal. But for right now, it's too dangerous for you two to be together…especially after what just happened," Elena answered.

"Okay, I get it. But can I-can I just let her know that I'll still be here for her?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course," Elena replied. Of course Jeremy would want Vicki to know that. _It makes sense. In a twisted way…it makes sense_, she thought to herself. She led him towards them and hearing them approach, Vicki whirled around.

"Jeremy, stay away! I don't want to hurt you!" she warned as they came closer.

"Hey, come here," the boy said, caressing her cheek lightly. "You're important to me, and I'm not going to abandon you. You just get yourself under control and then we'll go from there," he told her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Vicki smiled. He wasn't leaving her. She hadn't lost him. Gathering her strength, she stepped out of the touch.

"I'm gonna go home," Jeremy said.

"That's a good idea. I'll walk with you," Elena told him and they walked off, as Stefan and Vicki went in another direction.

"I'm really sorry I caused all this trouble," she apologized.

"Aw, don't be. Stefan just loves swooping in to play the White Knight," Damon commented, suddenly appearing beside them. With a growl, Vicki pushed him away. Damon grunted in surprise as he landed near one of the school busses.

"Feisty little thing." He picked himself up and allowed himself a smirk as he walked off. Things would definitely be interesting with her around.

THE END


End file.
